Bully
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: Sakura is the new kid in town and school, she lived a normal life and had normal parents. That all changed when she met Sasuke, he just loves making her life miserable. He makes fun of her, makes her cry, and has mood swings around her. Well you know what they say when a boy bullies you that means he likes you. Warning Dark fic, crazy Sasuke, rated R?


**Hi guys, this is my new story and I hope you will like it. I know that there are some stories that might sound like this but I can tell you this is something that I made up.**

**Warning: Dark Fic , swearing, some sexual contact ( I don't know yet what I am going to do), and maybe other stuff.**

**Disclamior: I do not own Naruto or the characters. gfdxd**

Bully

(Sakura talking in the present)

It was my first day of senior year of High School and that is how I truly found out what it meant to be bullied. To tell you guys the truth I was always part of the "popular group" but when my family and I moved to Phoenix Arizona, it all changed. I'm not sure if for the worst. First you would have to read my life story to tell for shore.

5 years ago

Sakura's P.O.V

Today was August 18 and it was my first day of school in Arizona. My family and I had to movie because my dad got a job transfer to here. I didn't really mind because I'm not shy around people and I'm sure that I can get great friends as long as I try.

Anyway I was getting ready for school, the only bad thing about this school was that it was one of those private schools were you had to wear uniforms. I was wearing a tan colored sweater and a skirt, which I thought was a little too short for my liking. When I went down stairs to eat breakfast and get a ride from my mom, I was stopped by a flash.

My parents like always were so excited for me and were taking pictures to remember the day. I didn't want to be a spoil spurt so I kept on posing and smiling to them.

After we were done with our little fashion show I quickly ate my breakfast and got a ride to school. As soon as I opened the door to leave the warmth of the car, I got the feeling that today would be a very long day.

I sucked in my breath, said goodbye to my mom, and closed the door. First thing first, I had to go get my schedule at the office. I tried to stop some of the people asking for directions but all of them looked scared and it seemed like they were trying to avoid someone. Lucky for me a girl with blond hair and blue eyes helped me out.

When I finally got all of my stuff, I went to my locker and left all the unneeded things behind. I turned around pretty quickly, I guess, and bumped my face into someone's stone hard chest.

"S-sorry" I say pretty quickly and then I look up to see onyx eyes staring right at me. I hear a phew gasps in the background but I just shake it off.

He didn't reply to me so I just moved away from him and started to look for my class but as soon as I did that I felt someone grab my arm and pull me right against them. I look up and see the same eyes as before but for some reason they look pissed off.

The next thing I know he slams me against the locker and leans his head near my ear.

"Do you know who I am, little girl?"

"N-no , I'm new here and this is my first day and .."

"Did I ask about you?"

I just shake my head to scared to give him an appropriate reply. He smirks down at me and winks. Then he turns around to the crowd of people that came to watch and said the words that started it all.

"Everybody I just found something interesting, if anybody touches it you will be gone from this world."

His voice was so deep and enchanting that I didn't really know what was going on but I got out of my phase when I felt cold lips on my neck doing something weird. When he was done he again leaned into my ear and whispered "that's my mark from now on you belong to me."

I was yet again hypnoticyed by his voice so I swear that I didn't notice how he opened the locker next to us but I did notice how he pushed me in there and how he locked me up but not before giving me a wink.

"See you later"

Everyone left as soon as he did and I was stock in here. I started to trash around even though I had barley any room. After a few seconds the bell rang and I couldn't take it anymore I started screaming, yelling for help and then everything just went blank.

Narrator P.O.V

The janitor was walking around cleaning the floor when he heard slight screams of help ahead of him. He started to walk faster to hear the voice until he heard a bang in one of the lockers.

He got out his many keys and opened it to find a pink haired girl passed out and about to fall on him. He picked her up and took her to the nurse's office.

When there he told the nurse that he found her in one of the students lockers and then he left to go do his job. The nurse looked so surprised by what just happened. This day's bullies are just too extreme.

The nurse did a quick scan of who this student was and found out that her name is Sakura Haruna, she was new here, and that she is claustrophobic. Well that explains why she fainted in the locker.

Since the girl was already on the bed sleeping peacefully, the nurse went back to doing her paper work. After a couple of minutes she heard shifting on the bed and mumbling.

"W-were am I?"

"Good, you're up honey. You're in the nurse's office and I would like to ask what happened that we found you in a locker."

The nurse looked at Sakura with care in her eye, while she was trying to figure out what happened before she fainted.

"Omm well, I'm new here and I was looking for my first class when I bumped into someone. I said I was sorry to him and then I tried to leave but he slammed me against the locker and said something about me being interesting and then he showed me into the locker and left. I don't do well in closed up spaces, I get fricked out."

When Sakura was done with her little speech the lady looked at her with concern and then asked her if she knew the person who did this to her.

"I don't know his name but he was really tall and it seemed like people where scared of him. Also he had this dark onyx eyes."

The nurse's guess of who could be so cruel to a new student was correct it was Sasuke Uchiha and he got his eyes on this poor new girl. She didn't want Sakura to get scared so she didn't tell her about him and just lied by saying that she did not know who she was talking about. But she hoped that her face did not give away to the girl that she was sorry for her.

"Should I tell the principle about him then?" Sakura asked.

"Well child, the principle has a lot to do on her hands. How about you forget that this ever happened to you and go on with your life. But if you ever see him again then just turn the other way."

Sakura was shocked with the advice that this lady gave her. It seemed like she didn't want they boy to get in trouble. She was not going to sit here and listen to her of how to avoid him.

She was no cowered and she was not going to let some macho guy bully her.

Sakura got up from the bed said a quick thank you and was about to leave the room before the nurse yelled wait for her. She gave her a hall pass and warned her again to just stay away from that boy. Sakura took the slip and walked even faster, when she was a good distance away she took a big breath and looked at her schedule again.

It was the middle of 4th period right now and she needed to get to class as soon as she could. The room was 204 and she was in the 300s hallway.

When she finally came to the room she gave the pass to the teacher and told him that she was new and late because of some problems. He told her were to seat and when she was walking by the rows of students she heard low whispers of them talking and looking at her. \

Her seat was next to this girl with really long hair that was dark blue and eyes that where white. Sakura quickly set down and took out her note book to take notes on what the teacher, Mr. Kakashi, was saying. Later on he gave the class a worksheet and said whoever doesn't finish then it's for homework.

Lucky for Sakura she did finish and 5 minutes before the bell would ring. She decided the rip out a piece of paper and write down a hi on it. She put it on the girl's desk next to hers and when they made eye contact she gave a slight smile.

She got the note back and it said "Hi what's your name? I'm Hinata."

Sakura was about to reply to her but then the bell rang. She packed up her stuff and when she got up, the girl Hinata was waiting for her.

"Hi my name is Sakura and I'm new here."

"H-hi I'm-m Hinata. D-do you want-t to go to lunch w-with me?"

Sakura was surprised by all the stuttering but she really didn't care since one person finally was nice to her and was invited to lunch.

"Yea I'd be happy to."

They both walked to each other's lockers to get their packed lunch and then walked outside to eat since it was sunny. On their ways they talked about random stuff until Sakura finally got the guts to ask her about the boy with onyx eyes.

"So did you hear from anyone that this girl was showed into a locker?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yea, i-it was you right?"

"mhmm" Sakura started to tear up a little. "I don't know why he did that and I was so scared. I-I don't do w-well in closed up spaces."

Hinata put down her lunch and gave a brief hug to Sakura.

"I-I k-know h-h-how you feel. I get bull-ied too but-t I-I try n-not to think about i-it and I'm pretty sure that it won't happen to you again since y-you're so pretty."

They both looked at each other and they knew that this friendship would last.

"Thank you"

"N-no probl.."

"Well lookey here boys. We got some nerds that are having a moment."

The two girls look up in horror by hearing the voice that just interrupted them and gasped by seeing problem the worst people to get tangled up with. Sakura took in a deep breath and did the most stupidest but bravest thing she has ever done.

She stood up face to face to the boy with onyx eyes and a chicken butt hair due. When she tried to open her mouth to speak nothing came out. Everyone around them felt sorry for her because of what would happen when the boy gets angry but before she knew it. Sakura stabbed her finger against his chest and said.

"I don't know who you are and what your problem is. And if I ever offended you then I'm sorry but you just don't go around and shove people into lockers. Do you understand?"

Everyone looked shocked by the speech given by the pink haired new girl. Except for the boy, he smirked at her and then he got serious. He pushed her against the nearby tree and grabbed her arms so they wouldn't squirm around. Then he straddled her hips to make sure she wouldn't move.

"Well since you are so interested then I will tell you. You didn't offend me you just got me curious and yes I do go around showing people into lockers. And I do quite more than that. Now do you understand, little girl?"

Before Sakura could even give a nod for reply to him he slammed his lips against hers and gave her the weirdest sensation ever. At first he moved his lips perfectly around with hers but when that wasn't enough he slowly bit her bottom lip trying to get her to open her mouth. At first she was stubborn but the kiss felt wonderful to her that she slowly subconsciously let him do whatever he wanted.

Sakura was out of breath and was about to pull away from him but he beat her to the act. He licked his lips and smirked at her.

"She's not only interesting, she's also a slut."

Sakura was shocked at the statement that was just said by the guy that just forced her a kiss. She started to sniffle, then sob a little, and then finally she burst out crying.

Since Sasuke was still pressed right against her Sakura lightly pushed him away. He stumbled a few steps back and starred right back at her distressed face.

"You jerk. T-that was m-my first k-kiss."

"Hn"

She slapped him right across the check and was about to run away but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against him again. Then he whispered probably the worst words ever that she wanted to hear right now.

"Don't worry that will not be the only first thing that I will take away from you."

With that said he let he go and walked away with his group of friends walking behind him trying to find out what just happened. As soon as Sasuke was out of sight everyone crowded around the pink haired girl and they all started to ask her questions. She answered none because the bell rang and she was too embarrassed to say anything.

Sixth period was finally over and Sakura ran out of the class room with hope that nothing more could happen to her on her first day of school. Too bad luck was not on her side as soon as she was about to leave the building she crashed into someone yet again. This time though it was not the boy that she was terrified of now but it was a blond haired buy with blue eyes.

He looked her up and down and then all of a sudden; he jumped and pointed at her.

"You're the girl that got teme's attention. Aren't ya?"

"Huh"

"Your Sakura right? Well I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you finally. I heard so much about you."

"Omm yea. I am Sakura and it's nice to meet you but I got to go. So.."

"Wait but we haven't got to know each other yet. Let's hang out. I bet Sasuke teme would be so happy if I bring you along with us to eat some ramen."

Sakura started to freak out a little. She didn't want to see Sasuke again; she just wanted to go home and maybe beg her parents so she could move to another school but diffidently not hang out with a bunch of gangsters.

"Oh you see ..."

She was interrupted again but this time it was Sasuke!

"What the hell are you doing Naruto? We've been waiting for you for 5 minutes already. Get your ass down here."

Sakura gulped and turned around to see him. When Sasuke saw that the girl that interested him was next to his dumb ass friend he felt this feeling that he never had before. He didn't like it.

Sasuke walked up to them and gave Sakura a small glare before turning his attention to Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing talking to my bitch?"

"Woah Sasuke possessive much?"

"Hn lets just go"

"Wait I was wondering can she come with us?"

Sakura turned around to glare at the stupid blond boy that just ruined the rest of her day. Sasuke gave a slight smirk and said of course but she'll have to drive with me.

Her eyes bulged out ten times then they should and was about to protest before Naruto said okay and pushed her right into Sasuke. He grabbed her quickly and almost dragged her to his car.

"Get in"

She was kind of scared of him right now so she decided that maybe if she listened to him everything would be ok. Yea right.

She got into the car and put on her seat belt. Sasuke did the same and then he drove off. After ten minutes of driving they finally stopped but it wasn't at any restaurant it was at a house.

"Wait I thought we were going to eat ramen?"

"No"

"What do you mean no, where are we?"

"My house"

"Ok, what are we doing here?"

Sasuke just came out of his seat and then opened the door demanding that she gets out. She did as she was told and then followed him inside. His house was extravagant; it looked like a rich person's house. Now and then Sakura would see some people wearing tuxes walking around and sometimes even maid outfits. Was Sasuke the son of some millionaire?

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at everything?"

"huh"

"Come on I'll show you my room."

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her up the stairs and then they took a turn to come across a room. They went in and Sasuke showed Sakura on to his bed and said that he will take a shower and for her to not leave the room.

At first she was confused with what just happened to her but then she started to wonder around his room. She noticed that before she was sitting on his queen sized bed with navy blue sheet covers. The wall paint was white and across his bed was a lg flat screen tv. Also there where three doors, one to get out, the other for the bathroom and she guessed the last one was his closet. In all just a simple room and pretty clean for a boy too.

When Sakura got bored of looking at Sasuke's room she decided to sit on his bed and turn on the tv. For a while she was flipping through channels until she decided to watch SpongeBob. The next fifteen minutes Sakura was looking bored watching the tv but then she heard the noise of the shower stop and a click from the door.

Sasuke came out still dripping wet with just a towel hanging around his waist.

"Say Sakura what do you think about sex before marriage?"

"I-i.."

**So yea that was it for now. I don't know if I will be continuing this, I shall see if you guys like it or not. Also many know that I have an other story that I have not paid much attention to, so I will warn everyone I am a very lazy person and it takes a while to update but reviews make me write so review. No Flames please! Comment, Review, and yea. Hope you liked it. **

**Anyone interested to be my beta just message me. **

**Me out ;)**


End file.
